Dirty Little Secret
by Broony
Summary: D/S Smutty fic. A flight Dan and Serena will never forget, ready to join the Mile High Club Baby!


'Flight EJ516Y going to Orlando Florida now boarding, please make your way to gate 21'

"That's us Serena"

Serena and Dan couldn't be more excited, this was their first holiday alone together. They had finally persuaded their parents to let them go, with Lily insisting they take the private jet, though Dan and Serena thanked her for the offer they wanted to travel like 'normal' people, if that meant squashed and no leg room then so be it.

As they stood in line ready to board the aircraft Dan recalled his morning and how he almost didn't make it on time.

"OK, so you've got your cell, money if there's any trouble call me straight away, I mean it" Rufus said in his fatherly tone.

"Yes dad, we've already been through this, twice"

"And I want you to take good care of Serena, make sure you put lots of sun cream on, don't want either of you to come back with 2nd degree burns and looking like you could stop traffic with your redness"

"Dad, I get it jeez, I'm surprised you haven't ordered a bodyguard to watch over our every move".

"No …and anyway they cost way too much, and lily was having none of it, told me Serena would never forgive her if she did"

"OK, I'm going, where's Jenny? She's not even here to say goodbye to her favourite brother" He smirked.

"First off, you're her only brother, and second, don't ask"

Dan gave his dad a hug goodbye and made his way to the door, suitcase in hand, he packed light knowing full well that he would have to carry at least 2 of Serena's.

"Wait, you've got the most important thing right?"

"Yes, dad my passport's here" he said while patting his pocket adding effect.

"No, condoms"

"Dad, be quiet please…and yes I have them, they were packed before my clothes" he winked as he ran out the door before Rufus could make a cheeky remark.

"Ticket's please" the voice of the air stewardess bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Enjoy your flight"

"We will thank you" they both said in unison.

"Here we are Dan, row 10, seat A and B"

1 and a half hours into their journey Dan was getting bored, Serena was watching the movie being shown, he had already seen it so decided to pass. Looking across he watched her brush a stray bit of hair from her cheek and smile up to the screen, obviously enjoying the movie. He was captivated by her, her short skirt that rode up every time she let out a hearty laugh and moved, showing more of her perfect long legs for his viewing pleasure only.

Feeling mischievous Dan stood up and grabbed the blankets he had earlier requested. He threw it over the two of them and simply said "in case you get cold" as Serena threw him a confused look as she took off her headphones.

"Oh I see thanks" not wanting to miss any of the movie she placed the headphones back on and gave a little smile. He smirked to himself knowing full well that was not his intention. He slipped his hand under and started to caress her upper inner thigh tracing the outline of her panties.

"Ooh" she let out a little yelp, not realising how loud it was as she still had the headphones on.

"Indigestion" Dan said to the person in the next row, trying to sound convincing as his face reddened, pleased that the women had returned to reading her book.

She tried to concentrate on the movie and ignore the feeling of his fingertips gently pushing her panties aside and stroking her moist wet centre, making her toes curl. She arched her back in response to his touch and bit her lip as to not moan out in pleasure and cause another look of disgust from the same person. She finally came to her senses; though she didn't want to she slapped his hand away.

"Dan, stop it, people can see" Serena choked out.

"No they can't, the majority are asleep, even the stewardess's are chatting amongst themselves, but if you want me to stop then ok" he said in a chirpy voice, he knew exactly what he was doing. He knew she didn't want him to stop, but he wanted to be in control so he granted her wish.

After 5 long minutes went by Serena was starting to get impatient.

"What do you think your doing?"

"You told me to stop Serena" he smirked.

"And when has that ever stopped you in the past, listen Humphrey, you got me all worked up, you gonna damn well finish it, meet me in the bathroom in 3 minutes, ready to join the Mile High baby" she said with a cheeky wink.

Dan made his way to the bathroom covering his already hardened arousal, not to draw attention from the few people still awake. He gently knocked, and before he could even open the door fully Serena grabbed a hold of his t – shirt and forcefully dragged him in, pushing him back against the now locked door. While grabbing a handful of hair she attacked his mouth with her tongue, she could feel his hard on rubbing against her inner thigh, heightening her pleasure and making her drip even more.

Wanting to relinquish control Dan grabbed her waist and thrusted her back towards the wall, not realising just how small these bathrooms were until now. Well I'll fuck here against every surface if that's what it takes he thought to himself. After stripping each other down, leaving them in just underwear, Dan threaded his fingers through her hair and tugged causing her head to jolt back. He ran his tongue down her neck as he caressed her hardened nipple, she bit his shoulder to try and muffle out her cries of pleasure, they didn't want to draw attention for the second time in one flight.

Serena dragged her fingernails down his chest as she licked around his belly button, sucking on the spot above the top of his boxers. She reached up and slowly slid them down his legs, on her knees; she locked up and gave him a seductive smile before she took him in her mouth, running her tongue along his length.

"Serena, oh god" he said in a hushed tone.

Wanting to be inside of her, Dan pulled her up and sat her on the edge of the sink wrapping her legs around his waist, ready to be pleasured. Dan slid into her easy and started thrusting hard, and fast. Serena placed her hand on the wall to balance herself so she could match him thrust for thrust.

"Ahh, that's it baby, harder, fuck me like you mean it"

He picked her up and pushed her back against the wall, cupping her ass. He laced their fingers together held them above her head on the wall as he pounded into her.

Due to their earlier activities it didn't take either one long to reach their climax. Serena had never experienced an orgasm quite like it before, sweating and panting Dan gave her one last kiss before they scrambled to get their clothes back on.

Serena left the bathroom first, trying not make it obvious as to what they were just up to, with Dan exiting just after, he didn't know whether it was his flushed face or the smile that played on his lips from doing it at 37,000 ft that gave him away as a 50 – 60 year old lady sitting two rows back gave him a knowing wink as if to say 'well done lad'.

"What a way to start our holiday in style" he said returning to his seat.

"I agree, screw chocolate and oysters, give us a damn toilet, I think that's our aphrodisiac". They both chuckled knowing there was plenty more where that came from, Florida here we come.


End file.
